A New Day
by Catlin-1130
Summary: There is a couple and the have a child who will become a ninja that has secret powers that she will soon discover, but she knows she can summon fire and control it to her will. "But will she use her power in a good way or in a bad way?" Sasuke asked Sakura, she replied "Only time will tell with this one."
1. Chapter 1 The frist few years

_A New Day  
_

In a world not far from here there is a new life that is just like earth but it is another planet that people can live on. The planet is called Tairaina, the new place to live that is not in our minds but is in on the two minds of Sakura Haruno the girl who is queen of this place and her king is Sasuke the grate ruler of the planet. So one day Sakura was not happy and Sasuke was worried about her, so he goes to her and says "My sweet wife what is the matter? Why are you so sad all the time….?" Sakura said back "You don't train with me any more…. It makes me sad…" Sasuke said back "I will train with you more okay will that make you happy and for me not to worry about you not that much." Finally they come to an understanding to where they were both happy about the training and the other stuff like trying to have a baby. Sakura and Sasuke started to sleep with each other in the same bed and had a lot of sex so after a while Sakura became pregnant with a baby girl.

As time goes on the two of them have a cute little baby girl named Tenten she was the one on their minds all the time. When Tenten got older they started to leave her home alone once in awhile. One day Tenten got a hold of a x-box 360 and started to play this game called phantasiey star universe and she meat this person named Naruto and she started to really like him but Tenten already had a boy friend and she did not know what to do ….. So she asked her mom … So Sakura said to her "choose the one who you are more close to on x-box live…. Kay sweets …" So Tenten ended up choosing Naruto … and dumped the basterd Niegie aka the fucking bitch ….. So life goes on for the loving family of three… The family leaves the planet and goes back down to earth to have a normal life so Tenten can meat Naruto the one she meat on Xbox live. Tenten finally gets to meet her boy friend Naruto to train and become a ninja in the hidden leaf village to be on Naruto's squad and train with each other also to go on dates which Tenten has not yet had a normal life yet she has been living in a castle. The family gets to their new house and Naruto is there and asks Sakura if he can take if he can take Tenten out on a date to the Ramen shop. Tenten says back to Naruto and her mom "Just let me go out I just got here and I am really bored there is nothing for me to do in the empty house." Sakura lets Naruto show Tenten around the village and take her to his house. Once Tenten gets to Naruto's house she said to Naruto "Nice place you got here…." Naruto says back "thanks glad you like it here Tenten." Tenten says back" yeah I do so what are we going to do…. Let me guess you are going to talk me into sleeping with you well that won't happen right now but keep your hopes up okay Naruto..." Naruto said back "okay I won't but I will keep my hopes up" Tenten said back "glad to hear that. I am really hungry can we get dinner yet….?" Naruto says back "Okay I'm hungry too." So the new couple headed off to get dinner for themselves to eat.


	2. Chapter 2 The dinner date

The pair finally got to the ramen shop and got some ramen to go. They went back to Naruto's house to eat in his kitchen at his table Tenten asked to Naruto "I really need something to drink. Do you have any wine Naruto…?" Naruto said back "Yeah I do. But you are only 16. You drink wine Tenten no way the wine is my moms and I am not allowed to drink any ways. Do your mom and dad know that you drink..?" Tenten said back "Yes they do for your information they let me drink. Can you please get me some wine in a glass?" Naruto said back "Okay you can have some wine I guess and my mom is not home right now so I will have some too" and with that said Naruto got up and got the wine out the fridge along with two glasses out of the cupboard for Tenten and himself.

When the two of them got done eating they went in to Naruto's room and he showed Tenten where his bathroom was at in his room. Tenten went in to the bathroom and Naruto asks if she is okay or in shock from what he told her. Then he climbed in to bed and fell asleep.

Tenten washed her face and took one last look at herself be for stripping down to her bra and underwear. Then she walks out and sees that Naruto is asleep so she climbs in to bed without making any sounds and puts her head on his chest.

Naruto woke up and noticed that Tenten's head was on his chest and he said to her "Sorry I fell asleep I guess I drank too much. I meant to stay awake and wait for you…." Naruto thinks to himself _I am really hot I need to take my clothes off__._ Naruto says to Tenten "I will be right back." Then he gets up and walks into his bathroom looking in to the mirror he brushes his teeth. Taking one last look he stripped down to his boxers and under shirt. Then he went back to his bed and turns off the light on the bed side table. Naruto gets in to bed and puts his arm around Tenten then he says to her "How do you like my place… and do you like me….?" Tenten said back to Naruto "It is great and I like spending time with you." She paused and gave Naruto a hug "Thank you for caring." Naruto says back "That's good Tenten so umm I was wondering if well I don't know umm uhhhhh have sex with me ... it's your choice only if you want to... Do you….?" Tenten said back" I...I don't know. It seems too soon. I mean I think I want to but I am not sure about it." Tenten said. "...but I will do this." She leaned closer and her lips met his in a kiss. Tenten pulled back from the kiss and looked into his eyes. She cupped one of her hands gently over his cheek and said, "Thank you for allowing me to come into your home and feeding me. Thank you for caring Naruto." Naruto did not know what to say back so he kissed her again after a few seconds he pulled away and smiled at her then he kisses her again waiting for her to kiss him back.

Tenten retuned the kiss after a few moments she pulled away and said "Thank you for everything Naruto". Naruto said back "It's the least I can do..." Tenten said back "I am getting sleepy "she yawns and gives Naruto a hug then she says to him "I think I should get some sleep." Naruto puts his arms around Tenten and says "That's a good idea." Tenten slowly falls asleep in Naruto's arms. Naruto holds her there and kisses her on the forehead. Then he falls asleep himself after a few moments.

Sakura and Sasuke are losing their minds wondering where Tenten is at. They deiced that Tenten is old enough to make her own choices for what she does. But she will be in a lot of trouble when she finally gets home. Sakura says to Sasuke "I think Tenten is at Naruto's house spending the night with him." Sasuke said back "I think so too. Oh well she is 16 she will face the consequences of her actions when she gets back home. We should get to bed so we can get up in the morning and take care of the paper work." Sakura said back "Okay."

And with that Sakura and Sasuke went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3 Meet the parents

Naruto woke up and saw that Tenten was still asleep so he got out of bed without disturbing Tenten. He took a shower and then got dressed. Then he got breakfast done and played it on the coffee table for him and Tenten. Then he went in to his study to read his favorite book that he is almost done with. This is called Make Out Paradise.

Tenten wakes up and noticed that Naruto was not there with her. So she got out of bed and went in to the bathroom. Tenten forgot that she only had the close that she had on the day before. So she put them on and went out of the room to the smell of food but there was no Naruto. So she said "Naruto. Naruto are you still here..?"

Naruto heard his name and put down the book, he went out of his study and saw Tenten in the hall and kissed her. Then he pulled away and took her into the living room where his breakfast was on the coffee table. Naruto told her to take a seat on the couch. Then he started in on his eggs.

Tenten sat down and took a bite of food. Then she said to Naruto "Thank you for caring for me. This is really good, thank you for the breakfast." Naruto said back "No problem. I'm glad you like my cooking. Is the sausage okay, did I make it too hot for you?" Tenten said back "Yes it is really good and no it's not too hot." Naruto said back "That's good. So umm, what do you have planned for the day….?" Tenten said back "Damnit I need to get back to my mom and dad they are going to kill me….. Fuck uhhhhg umm, can you come with me please….?" Naruto said back "Yeah I will come with you to face your parents but we haft to tell them that we did not have sex. I don't want you to getting in to any trouble…. Okay….." Tenten said back "Okay Naruto. We should get going"

So with that said Naruto and Tenten started out to her house in the village. On the way there Tenten tripped over a tree route that was sticking out of the ground. Naruto caught and steadied her and took her hand interlacing their fingers and they keep on walking to Tenten's house.

When they got there Tenten lead Naruto in to her house and she told him to wait at the door. Then she walked up stairs to her parent's room and said "Mom, Dad I am home I spent the night with Naruto come down stairs and that's where we can all talk." And with that said Tenten went back down stairs and took Naruto in to the sitting room and they waited for Sakura and Sasuke to come down stairs.

After awhile Sakura and Sasuke came down stairs and went in to the sitting room and sat across from their daughter. Tenten said to her mom and dad "I am sorry I did not tell you that I spent the night with Naruto I should of called you. I was really fucked up last night sense you let me drink wine and all." Her parents said back to her "We are glad you stayed the night with Naruto. We would not want you to get hurt on the way back from being drunk. You will not be getting in any trouble with us. But did you two have sex last night….?" Naruto answered this "No we did not have any sex. I just held her in my arms while we were sleeping." Sasuke said to Naruto "Good job son. Now I know my little girl made the right choice in her boyfriend." Tenten said to the 3 of them "Naruto wanted to have sex but I did not want to." Her parents said back "Still you both were very good by not having sex at a young age." Naruto said to Tenten's parents "Yeah I know my mom was not home and I let her stay the night with me." Sakura said back to Naruto "You did a great job of taking care of my daughter. She will be allowed to go and spend the night with you any time she wants okay... just as long there is no sex involved with you two in the same bed, got it Tenten, Naruto." Naruto and Tenten nodded in agreement and they both said to Sasuke and Sakura "Is it okay if we go up to Tenten's room and take a nap because we both have a really bad hang over from last night..?" they said back to the young couple "Sure go and sleep off your hang over… and Naruto I will call your mom and tell her that you will be staying the night at my house tonight…. Okay you two off to bed so you can sleep off the hangover you have."

So Naruto and Tenten headed up to her bed room and Naruto took his clothes off then climbed under the silk sheets and then he took off his boxers and through them on the floor next to the bed. After that Tenten took off her clothes then she climbed under the silk sheet and took off her under wear and bra once they were off her she through them in to her laundry basket to be washed. Naruto turned around to find Tenten not wearing anything and said "Damn girl you are fucken hot can we get it on right now … you ask why I say you are turning me on and I want you to ride me like a horse." Tenten said back "I love you Naruto so lets' remember this for a long time okay…."

With that said Tenten climbed on top of Naruto and Naruto put his dick slowly in to her waiting pussy. Tenten monad with pleasure once she felt him moving under her. Then she found her way to his lips and put one of her breasts in his mouth. Naruto began to suck on it tenderly and Tenten heard him moaning with pleasure feeling like he was about to cum inside of her. After a few more minutes passed Naruto cumed inside of Tenten grunting in pleasure of knowing he did his job well. Tenten felt the sperm in her pussy and said to Naruto "I love you I think we should get some sleep now or we might get caught having sex… at least you did not pop my cherry so I am still a virgin." Naruto said back "Okay I love you too baby… I am going to sleep now."

With that said Naruto took Tenten's breast out of his mouth but kept his dick inside of her. Then he turned her on to her side and closed his eyes waiting for sleep. Tenten drifted from sleep to being awake but after she took Naruto's dick out of her pussy she turned on to her back and went to sleep with Naruto's dick on her thigh.

After 2or3 hours Tenten woke up and went in to her bathroom and took a shower. She stayed in the shower for a few minutes letting the water glide down her back. Then she turned the water off and got a towel out of her cupboard to dry off with. Then she walked in to her walk in closet and gout a pair of skinny jeans out with a top that matches them. Then Tenten got dressed and put her clothes from yesterday in to the laundry basket.

Tenten went back to her bed and woke up Naruto up from his sleep. She told him to get in the shower and to get dressed. Naruto got out of bed and made his way to her bathroom and took a quick shower. Then put on the clothes she had for him on the counter. Naruto quickly went back to Tenten and said "happy I am clean …. Let's get some lunch I'm hungry..." Tenten said back "ok Naruto".

With that said the two of them headed down stairs and went to the kitchen. Tenten yelled out "mom, dad where are you two..? I am hungry….!" after a few minutes of waiting Sakura and Sasuke came in to the kitchen to find out who was yelling. Tenten said to her mom and dad "hey when's lunch I am hungry ..?" Sakura said back "umm do you guys want take out for lunch…. Or early dinner because it is 4:55..?" Tenten said back to her mom "let's go with take out for dinner then we can have ice cream or something around 6or7..." Sakura said back "okay your father and I will get dinner you two stay here and keep off of each other…. Got it you two….?" Both Naruto and Tenten said back "yes we do … can we watch a movie while you are getting dinner for us…?" Sasuke answered the question "yes you can but no R rated movies… understand me..?" Tenten said back "yes dad I understand... Can you unblock my TV channels in my room I am not 5 years old anymore…" Sasuke said back "okay I will do that when your mom and I get back from getting dinner…. We will be back in 30 minutes …"

With that said Sasuke and Sakura headed to the ramen shop to get dinner for all of them plus cream to get dessert. While back at the house with Naruto and Tenten home alone, they are in the living room on the couch making out with twilight the whole series on DVD playing so Tenten's parents will not go in to the living room for anything.

Sakura and Sasuke walk in to the house and here twilight playing so they just put the food in the dining room on the table and put the ice cream in the freezer so it would be ready to have around 7.


	4. Chapter 4 The Family Dinner

Three hours later Naruto and Tenten walked into the kitchen and seated themselves at the dining table. They were joined by Sakura and Sasuke, Tenten's parents. Sakura walked over to the counter where the food was placed three hours ago. Sakura walked over the the microwave to heat up the food because it was starting to get really cold. Sakura walked over to Sasuke and placed her hands on his shoulders, she then started to vigorously rub them taking out the weeks kinks and knots. Finally the microwave beeped stating that the food was done being heated. Sakura grabbed the food from the microwave and placed it in the middle of the table; she said "Please don't take too much Tenten, this will have to last until your father and I can go grocery shopping" Tenten glared at her mom and replied "Do you think I am going to get fat or something... geez I was only going to have some rice and my forchten cookie" "Don't be rude to your mother, Tenten" Sasuke said while he scolded his daughter. Sakura stood up so she could get the salad that was made earlier that day and placed it onto the table, she scooped out an amount for herself and placed some on Tenten's plate, she said "You're going to eat your salad or no ice cream after dinner, that goes for you to Naruto."

Sasuke reached over the table and grabbed the bottle of whiskey that was in the center of the table, he went over to the cupboard and grabbed four glasses and placed one by his plate and by the other three plates. "Naruto, when does school start? Sakura and I are going to put Tenten in the basic ninja classes at the Academy, along with her normal grade required classes with you at the Advanced Academy" Naruto looked at Sasuke with praise "It starts next week on Monday at 7:30 in the morning so you should have her get up in the morning at 5:30 that should give her enough time to get ready for the day" Naruto stated. Sasuke was shocked at_how early the mornings would start on this __**strange planet**_ " Why so early in the morning Naruto..?" asked Sasuke, Naruto looked at him and said "Because of our training as Chūnin to become Jōnin so we can help the Kage whenever is needed."

The two guys finished up what they were talking about and moved onto desert as the mother and daughter sought out some private time in their own rooms. Sasuke baded Naruto goodnight and headed to his study so he could get his work finished.

Tenten walked out of her room and over to her mother's room so she could confess to deliberately disobeying what she was told about having sex. Tenten arrived at the door to her mother's room and knocked. Her Mother called out "Enter" and so Tenten walked into her mothers room to find her laying down in bed.

"Tenten would you be a dear and close the door. and then start a fire in the fireplace?" Tenten nodded at her mother and set to work by placing four logs in the hearth and then raised her hands calling forth on her power to summon and control fire. The hearth roared to life with flame, once Tenten sat back down she sighed wishing she could show her mother more than just that parlor trick. Sakura looked over to her daughter and smiled... she thought to herself "_If only we were back home I could teach her the way of the fire and how to bed it to one's will. As it seems she can do that at an alarming rate but she needs practice with the control of the magic she could perform under proper training... Its up to me to do this for my daughter. _" "Mother please don't tell Father he would be angry with me for practicing the magic outside of home... but I had no choice it was either that or combust. Mommy I read the books and they are bad but I didn't know how bad they were."

Sakura climbed out of bed weak from not calling out and using her power, she walked over to her daughter shaking on the floor by the hearth. Tenten snuggled into her mother's warm embrace and began the relaxing exercise the elementary basic book had shown her what to do the first time she came across her power. But still this wasn't enough Tenten needed more than to relax she needed control of what was happening to her own body because of what she did she had created life inside of her and she could feel the little tiny heart beat. Tenten started to cry on her mother's shoulder whispering into her ear "Mom I'm pregnant and it will be a girl. I had a vision last night in my sleep."

Sakura held her daughter close and smiled "Tenten do not worry your daughter will grow up protected just like you did but she will have more freedom in her choices." Tenten smiled thinking of the perfect name for her baby girl.

Sasuke walked into the bedroom to find his wife and his daughter in the same position that his wife was in when she told her mom that she was pregnant. He walked over to Sakura and his daughter looking into Sakura's eyes he saw happiness for his daughter's child... Sasuke couldn't believe it his little Tenten was going to have a baby of her own. He didn't know whether to feel happy and thankful or angry and mad she had lied to himself and his wife who was as happy as can be, he sneered darkly "If only I had prevented this from happening she wouldn't be like this my baby girl having one of her own."

Sakura got to her feet and helped up Tenten who looked up to see her father in the room with them; he had a look of pure hatred on his face and that was her cue to take flight from her parents so she does not become a piece of the fight to be used as a wepon. Tenten hugged her mom one last time and moved out of the room as quick as the wind would let her.

Naruto walked around the house and found himself in Tenten's room he walked over to the bed and stretched out. A few minutes later and Tenten walked into her room and curled up next to Naruto. " Hey baby, Are you okay?" Naruto asked Tenten replied " All good, but I have to tell you something." "What is it babe?" Naruto asked Tenten answered " I'm pregnant and you're the father... Also I am a vampyer. Please don't hate me because I love you so much Naruto." Naruto looked anywhere but at Tenten and asked " Babe does that mean you want to suck my blood and drink it?" he then asked " Am I really going to be a daddy?" Tenten replied " Yes to both. along with that I also have powers because I am a vampyer." Naruto grinned and pulled Tenten close to him and kissed her, he then bit his lip drawing blood into Tenten's mouth. Tenten smelled the blood and drank deeply renewing her strength.


End file.
